China's Secret
by Freckles Forever
Summary: For centuries, China has been hiding his deepest secret. Japan invites all the Countries over for a group bath, however, and this makes China nervous. He does his best to hide from the others, but it backfires.


It seems like forever since I posted a Hetalia fanfic. I hope you enjoy!

WARRNING: the content in this story contains nudity and China's deepest secret! You have been warned!

* * *

CHINA'S SECRET

After a long and stressful day, the G8 were exhausted from all the arguments that went on during the meeting.

"My old bones," Japan thought to himself. "I'm not sure how long I can go on like this..." Then he had an idea: a long, hot soak in the hot springs was just what he needed! And the best thing about it was that the other nations were here, too. They could enjoy the hot spring with him!

He gathered everyone before they left to their hotels and invited them to the hot springs for that evening. Everyone liked the idea, except China.

"You mean, all of us? Together? Why not take bath at hotel?"

"Come on, Dude!" America said loudly as he pat China on the back. "Some of us may have had a bath with Japan before, but not all of us at the same time! This could be the perfect opportunity to get to know each other better!"

"Yes, I agree," Britain nodded, but he met eyes with Russia and France. "Erm...mostly, anyway."

"I shall make it a glorious bath!" France said, flinging back his hair like some prince. Britain frowned.

"I don't think so, France. It is Japan's hot spring, he'll be the one to decide the theme of the bath."

"Oui, I suppose," France nodded a bit sadly, but he understood.

"Yeah, and we can make pasta!" Italy said excitedly. Germany grabbed him in a head lock.

"Vhy ist pasta all you zhink about?!"

"Wahh, ouchie!" Italy whined as he struggled in Germany's grip. Russia only smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Very well, it is decided," Japan smiled as he noticed the majority of the vote. "I will see you all soon."

All the Countries turned and left to their hotels. But China was nervous as he walked back to his. He wasn't used to taken baths with others. Why was this important? He could always get to know the other nations by other means than a bath.

China figured he wouldn't be able to get out of it, so he decided to go to Japan's that evening. Upon arriving at the hot springs, everything seemed normal. But then a half-dressed Russia opened the door with his always creepy smile on his face. He was shirtless, but he had a towel covering his lower half. China blushed and turned away.

"H...how you know I coming?" he decided to ask after a moment of silence.

"I wait for you," Russia told him. Creepy, so he had been keeping a lookout for him. China squeezed past him and headed for the dressing rooms. Japan walked out of his room dressed in a bath robe and looked as if he was about to get into the hot bath. He smiled and bowed a greeting to China.

"Konbanwa, Mr. China. I am glad you made it. The others are about to get into the bath with me. Please, make yourself at home."

China nodded and headed for his dressing room. At least Japan was easier to look at than Russia...

While he was changing, he thought he heard the obnoxious America in the hall and peeked out.

America was standing in the hall with Britain, both buck naked, and arguing about something.

America was holding a coke bottle and Britain tried taking it out of the younger nation's hands.

"You can't just go and take soft drinks without permission!"

"Dude, Japan said it was okay. He doesn't drink this stuff anyway. His loss though, this stuff is good!" America smiled as he took a swig from the bottle.

"If you end up getting diabetes or die of a heart attack from drinking that stuff, don't say I didn't warn you," Britain said with the shake of his head.

China's face instantly turned red and he tried to duck behind the wall to hide from them, but then he was hugged from behind. It was France, and he was naked, too!

"Hohohohoho, there you are, China! I have been looking all over for you. Come, let's get into the bath and I will give you a splendid rub-down!" He tried taking China's hand, but China screamed and ran into his room and slammed the door.

"...," France stood there, speechless. "What did I say?"

By now, Britain and America had noticed what had happened and smirked.

"You scared him is 'what'. I don't blame him, you're horrible to look at!"

"Says the naked Black Sheep of Europe," France said, sticking out his tongue and pointing at Britain's body. Britain frowned and blushed a bit.

"Yes, well...let's get into the bath, shall we?"

China was leaning against the door and breathing heavily, as if he might scream again at any given moment. So many naked! He wondered if he was going to survive. He was glad he had his bath robe on, if anyone saw him without it...He didn't want to think of that. He could hear the other Nations gathering up outside in the bath and hoped he wouldn't have to bathe near them. If they all just moved to the back of the bath, he could stay near the entrance and not have to worry about anyone seeing him.

He opened the door when the hall fell silent and tiptoed towards the other end of the hall.

"Hi, China!" Italy squealed and waved to him. China quickly hid his eyes from Italy, knowing that the Italian would be naked. "Are you about to go into the bath, too? Can Germany and me join you?"

"Yes, I am going to bath, but I want to go alone," China said quietly as he continued to look away from the naked Italian. Italy stood there, puzzled. Germany came out of his dressing room and met them.

"Oh, China. I thought you were already in the bath?"

"I am making my way," China said. He had to hide his eyes from Germany, too. Germany frowned.

"You know, you're going in the wrong direction. That way leads to the women's bath."

"I want to take private bath, is that problem?!" China said in a panic. Germany was a little shocked to hear China nearly yell that way.

"Well, nein, I guess. But the point of the bath is to spend time together."

"I can still socialize behind fence!" China said and stormed off before Germany could ask anymore questions.

Once he was safe in the women's dressing room, he then began taking off his clothes, revealing a slim female body. China sighed and took the pen that was holding his hair up out. The hair fell neatly down his back, resting to his shoulders. China...was actually a 'she'! That's why she was so reluctant about taking a bath with the men. She didn't want them to know her secret. After getting undressed, China walked out into the bath.

The steam from the bath was raising in the air and China could hear the men talking on the other side of the fenced in wall. She dipped her feet in and pulled them out a second later, then she let herself sink in again. It was relaxing after a long day and at last she could have some privacy. She leaned her back against the side of the bath and let her head rest on the edge. It was pretty peaceful, until Germany's yelling broke the mood.

"ITALY! GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW!"

China opened her eyes and saw the 'Peeping Tom' looking over the side of the fence, his eyes and mouth open wide in shock. China sank lower into the bath, trying to conceal her body.

"China?! What?!" the Italian lost his balance and fell back into the men's bath. China's face was completely red and she stood up, making her way out the bath. If she hurried, she could make it to the dressing room before anyone saw her. But as she wrapped a towel around herself, the door to the hot spring open and Japan rushed out.

"Mr. China! I am so sorry for...," he couldn't finish before he too was staring at her in shock. The other Nations arrived at the door and they all carried the same, shocked expression.

"CHINA! YOU'RE A CHICK?!" they all screamed in union.

After everyone was dressed, they all met China in Japan's living room. Tea was set out for everyone on the table. No one said a word for a long moment before Germany 'broke the ice'.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" he asked her. He figured it was the best question to ask in this awkward situation.

"Because...I was worried you would think and treat me differently. I disguised myself as a man to survive the harsh times of my Country. Everyone believed I was a man, so the act has stuck with me all these centuries. That's why I didn't want to take bath with you. I didn't want you to know."

Again...everyone was quiet.

"You know," Britain said. "Weather you are a man or a women, you are still a Country. Just because someone is a certain gender doesn't mean you should treat them differently. It doesn't matter to me, although I will say it is embarrassing that we found out this way. But you are still our friend, China, even if you want to conceal a secret about yourself. We all have secrets no one wants to know."

Everyone nodded to this in agreement. It made China feel a little better, but it still made her blush.

"Why don't we all just relax and have tea. It has been a long day and we all have important responsibilities tomorrow," Japan said, noticing how awkward she felt. Everyone smiled and raised their tea cups in union. As the night went on, everyone was over the shock of what had happened earlier in the evening and started talking as if nothing had changed between them. It made China smile, knowing that her friends were not worried about knowing that she was female.

* * *

I know China is a man, but I sometimes wonder what would happen if he was a girl. And what the others would think if they found out. So I made this fanfic for fun. It's kinda funny, though. You see all the other Nations shirtless, but never China. Ever notice that? I guess that's where this idea came from.


End file.
